Stranded
by CourtneyBluestreak
Summary: Attempting to rescue citizens across sea, Sonic and the gang have to get there by boat. A storm hits and Sonic and Amy are knocked off. They find an uncharted island and are stranded. Their feelings for eachother slowly come out...but they're not alone.
1. Prologue

Okay so, my stories are a little different. I like writing from the characters point of view. Sonic's POV will be bold, Amy's POV will be italic and my POV (normal) will be just normal. I'm very sarcastic in my writing and I like to bring out what the character's thinking and WHY they are thinking that. I've always thought of Sonic being extremely sarcastic, a little boy happy when it comes to chicks, a little sensitive to some matters and extremely funny when he's thinking to himself. But, of course others will just see the lo' Sonic. Carefree, Headstrong, and SPEED! SPEED! SPEED! Anywayz, hear it is!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, the Chaotix, etc.) They ALL belong to SEGA and all that jazz.

Oh and yes, this is EXTREMELY SonAmy. And will have no lemons.

Prologue:

**Water...the one thing that I hate more than, well, a lot of things anyways. It's not just the fact that I hate the feeling of getting soaked, feeling so moist and rather…wet. It's because, I can't swim. Never have been able to, never will be able to. I try to swim but fail every time. I don't know why I'm so scared of water. I guess maybe because it's the one thing that's bigger than I am. I could get killed by it! For me, robots with homing missiles and lasers aren't even daunting. They don't scare me one bit. But when you're underneath a substance, not breathing in the life giving gas and your lungs are burning and screaming for air...that is what scares me. Plus, just the fact of not being able to swim makes the matters worse.**

**So you're probably wondering why I'm even confessing my phobia for water. I mean, who really cares right? But, do you want to read this story or not?! If you don't, you can easily click 'esc' at the top of your keyboard or that little red 'X' at the top of your screen and you'll be FINE. Get it, Got it, LEAVE! **

**But, if you want to here the rest of this Action/Adventure/Horror/**

**Humor/Romance story, then you have to be patient. You are now aware that I'm HORRIBLY afraid of H20 because I cannot swim. You had to read that to understand the rest of the story.**

**Kay?**

**Oh by the way, in case you wanted to know, my name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm eighteen now and the fastest thing alive! My life is great! I'm known as Mobius's famous hero! Always saving the world, destroying one giant robot at a time, razing every evil plot my nemesis Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Eggman) thinks up, saving every damsel in distress who's falling from building or cliffs (not that I'm complaining), and plus stopping every meteor from hitting my planet and blowing it up. I'm like Superman! (Without the giant muscles since I'm only about five inches around the waist)**

**But, every hero has a weakness. Mine's...water. I know, it makes me sound like a sissy. But, you read the first part of this freaking prologue! OR DO WE HAVE TO GO OVER IT AGAIN?!**

**But, I do have to thank water though. Without water there would be no story. But since there is, there is a story and I'm gonna tell it to you. **

**I mean, water completes this Action/Adventure/Horror/Humor/**

**Romance story. And it also, completed the rest of my life...**

**It all started on my birthday. Oh yes...the day I turned sixteen. YAHOO! My life was ready now to ROCK AND ROLL BABY! I was sixteen and just got my drivers license. Plus, had about $2,900 as a down payment for my ©Ford Mustang! Already got one picked out! It's a slick sapphire blue with let me say AWESOME audio! I'm gonna be hittin' the highway listening to nothing but SCREAMO EMO ROCK! **

**Life's good when you're a hero I have to admit. I mean, if I wanted to, I could buy five ©Ford Mustangs. No prob at all! With all the money I have, being an international celebrity, I can buy one for each and everyone of my friends! But, I like to keep things like all you other folk. Ya know, the struggling to get a good start on life sorta feeling?**

**Sorry for braggin' there.**

**But yes, I woke up and breathed in the air. It was great to be sixteen. **

**I walked downstairs and braced myself for the huge SURPRISE! I was waiting to hear. Nothing. I looked around. Nobody was home. I shrugged and walked to my kitchen, taking the milk out of my refrigerator. **_**I wonder why nobody's here**_**, I thought to myself, **_**guess I'm not having a party.**_

**I was a bit relieved knowing Knuckster would probably invite the entire neighborhood. Which means my fan club.**

**Like I said. I love being a international celebrity and hero. But, I also have a lot of things I hate. The annoying, screaming girls and fan clubs, the paparazzi, the interviews, the stupid merchandise(Like the action figures that look ****NOTHING**** like me!) **

**UGGHHH!!!**

**But my mind was abruptly changed as my front door slammed open and Knuckles, Tails, Cream and the Chaotix team stepped in yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC!"**

**Yay...**

"**Hey guys..." I said with a 'no this can't be happening' expression on my face. Knuckles walked up, immediately placing me in a head lock.**

"**Sooooo..." he looked at me, lips pressed together in a sly smile, "How's it feel to be sixteen?"**

"**It's...grand Knuckles. Why are you acting like this?"**

"**Well...you know. When you're sixteen, you now have ta find a job and start workin' like a man. You're not gonna be YOUNG for long Sonic so, in that case, you won't be the international superhero for much longer either. You won't be paid anymore for savin' the world when you're thirty! You now have to find a job and start workin' on your future."**

**Great, the other not so exciting part about turning sixteen.**

"**Okay dad!" I said sarcastically pushing Knuckles away, allowing me to be free of my headlock, "Look Knuckles, I didn't turn FORTY today, 'ight? I turned sixteen! And, last I checked, I WAS still the freaking "international superhero" kay?"**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa man! Wuz yo prob?"**

**I laughed.**

"**I can make my own decisions knux! I'm sixteen now dude! Nothing's standing in my way!"**

**Knuckles scowled, cracking his fists.(Geez, he takes things entirely too seriously...)**

"**Nothin' 'cept me!"**

**Great...just what I need. A black eye on my sixteenth birthday. Yeah, I'd get my car. But, I could just see it! I pull up next to some hot chick in a car beside me, smile and she dies from horror.**

**Before all things are hopeless, I feel this warm hand on my shoulder and obviously on Knuckles since he looked away. I was a bit relieved and turned to who just pretty much saved my life....Amy.**

**Amy Rose...my beautiful, sweet, kind, funny, adorable...FREAKING SELF APPOINTED GIRLFRIEND!! **

**I swear, I like Amy a lot (and when I say a lot, I mean A LOT!) don't get me wrong. But she can be the most ANNOYING girl on this planet. She'll jump on you and squeeze you half to death.**

**Well, maybe she won't do that to you. She only does it to me. 'Cause I'm her "wittle Sonikku". Gag me...**

**But then, like I said. I like her A LOT! I don't get it! She's really annoying with the whole "Oh Sonic! I love you! KISS ME!" thing. But then, she makes you think things (I don't really like to think about) that just makes you want to drool. Her eyes, her smile, her hammer, her laugh, the way she says your name(my name), her graceful moves, her body— WHOA!! STOPPING RIGHT THERE!!!**

**I don't get it! It's so weird! Something about a relationship with Amy just seems odd to me, perhaps because of our long history together as friends. Or maybe the age difference.**

**Was it the fact that she was a little immature? Her jumping on me? **

**Did I see her as Girlfriend material? Or could we just be really good friends?**

**Every time I was around that girl, I got weird feelings. Like butterflies in my stomach. But I couldn't like her like that! It was Amy! I just…couldn't….**

**I looked down at her and almost...well...passed out at the sight of her. What does she do? Shop all day and buy stuff for her to wear to my house for my testosterone level to go insane?**

**She was wearing a long, blue, sundress with blue sandals and a blue ribbon in her hair. Nothing fancy, but unquestionably show off material (And REEAALLLYY HOT!)**

"**Can you guys not fight for one second?" she glared at both of us. **

"**We'll behave Ame's," I said smirking at Knuckles who seemed like his head was going to blow off. She smiled and, weirdly, walked off. No hug, no maul? She just walked off ever so daintily! **

**It was sick!**

**I whistled under my breath at the sight. **

**Tails walked up. "What's up bro?" he asked as I gave him a high-five, "So, when are you getting your car?"**

"**Soon," I said wickedly, "Very soon..."**

**************

**The Chaotix left after I, sort of, made them. Charmy was screaming "Happy Birthday" so loud, it knocked off a picture on the wall. **

**Knuckles left soon after that, then Cream, then Tails.**

**That left, Amy.**

**I didn't care though. She was acting really mature today. Completely elegant and so ladylike, I almost forgot that I was here with Amy Rose.**

**We were deep in a conversation that we didn't even notice how late it was. 10:00 pm.**

"**Wow..."Amy said, "It's really late! I should be heading home."**

**I nodded. "It was good talking to ya Ame's. I don't think we've had a conversation like that...ever!"**

**She laughed sweetly and I stood up. I pulled her up off the couch.**

"**Well see ya Amy."**

**She smiled and slid past me when she tripped over my coffee table's leg. It made me trip too and I landed on the ground. She, then, fell on top of me.**

**This would be really funny if it didn't happen to me.**

**I caught her in my arms, heart thudding as my testosterone's hit a new, amazing level. We both sat up. She sat between my legs. "Sorry," she gasped and stood up, fixing her dress and hair. I stood up, scarlet around the cheeks. I smiled and took her hand. "Why are you sorry? You've always done these things without regretting it?"**

"**Because I didn't mean to do it this time..."**

**She turned around saying, "I won't ever do it again if you dislike it so much..."**

"**But...I didn't say..."**

**She, then, ran out the door without saying goodbye. **

**I sighed as I watched her run from my house down my sidewalk. "She's acting really strange today...I mean, she's acting so mature and she didn't even give me a hug! Well, she is thirteen...maybe we should be treating her more like one of us...or maybe I need to. She could very well be...the one..."**

**I shook a little at the thought. But then I thought how wonderful it would be to be by her side. Maybe embracing her, running my fingers through her hair, hugging her, even kissing her! I tried to picture it in my mind and...it didn't really seem strange. I could see us marrying one day and having a family.**

"**This is very surreal," I said to myself, starting to clean up from the party. The cake was half gone. I had one of those half vanilla half chocolate cakes with two inches of frosting on top. "Perfect..." I said evilly. I knew all of my friends would eat the chocolate side so I didn't eat any cake. But it left ALL of the vanilla to me.**

**After some pondering and soul-searching, I headed upstairs and flopped down on my bed. Some of those thoughts about Amy came back into mind. "I've never thought about these things with Amy before," I said to myself, "Why is it happening. I know...over the past year or so I undeniably have been attracted to Amy...****though there's just some part of me that wants to keep the status quo - her chasing, me evading. **

"**But then I have these strange thoughts. Her kissing me, me kissing her back, holding her close..."**

**I grimaced as all the thinking I had been doing gave me a sickening feeling in my stomach. "Grand Sonic..." I said with a roll of my eyes, "You're not gonna be able to sleep tonight if you keep this up..."**

**As I went to sleep that night, I still thought deeply about Amy. And, it didn't stop there...**


	2. Just Shoot Me and Get it Over With!

**Two years went by and I turned eighteen. I felt like a hermit.**

**I didn't go many places with my friends. I just stayed in my house to my self and if there was an attack, I'd go do my duty.**

**I hadn't seen Amy that much since my sixteenth birthday. It wasn't like I was avoiding her. She was avoiding me. I started to kind of miss the old days. Running along the streets in a blue blur and her screaming my name. People staring at us as if we were lunatics. When she finally did catch me (either because I gave in or I was too tired) she would hug me so tight. But, you know when I told her to get off, she did. I think, she believed that when she held me close to her, she felt safe. Nothing could harm her in any way when she was with me.**

**But of course, you can say it, I'm male. We will never understand the female world truly. Even scientist who study the female (Which is just gross) probably don't understand them completely. They'll be okay a couple weeks out of the month. But then there's two weeks that they just cry, scream, and are totally PMS! I don't understand! Did we do something to them?**

**So yes, I was obviously totally blind to her attacking me just to feel safe. And the only reason I know this is because she's now always on her guard. Like something's about to kill her. She always carries her hammer in her hands. She used to just put it away, somehow, behind her back. Now, it's always in her hands. **

**My phone rang early one morning. I was still in bed. I moaned and grabbed my phone, answering it with a cold voice. "SONIC!" Tails screamed on the other side, "EGGMAN'S ATTACKING OVER SEAS SOMEWHERE! WE HAVE TO GET TO THOSE PEOPLE!"**

"**Okay, Tails...stop screaming...it's 7:00...just get your X tornado and let's move out..."**

**Tails was silent on the other side of the phone. "Um...Sonic," he said with a nervous laugh, "My plane was sabotaged Halloween night. Remember?"**

"**Yeah, well haven't you fixed it?"**

"**No...but! We do have another option! Although, you won't like it very much..."**

"**What is it Tails..."**

"**You remember Captain Goldfist you rescued from his ship blowing up?"**

"**Yeah..."**

"**He's gonna give us a ride on his new ship—"**

"**WHAT?!" I screamed sitting up, "DUDE THERE'S NO WAY I'M GETTING ON A BOAT!! You know I hate WATER!!"**

"**Sonic, there's no other way! Do you want to save those people or not?"**

**All****I could do was stutter out a few incoherent sounds. **

"**Fine..." I finally said, "Who's going with us?"**

"**Well it's me, you, Knuckles, Cream, the Chaotix...and Amy..."**

**My mood lightened a bit. I thought for a moment then said, "Alright! I'll meet you at the port!" I hung up.**

**************

**The air was foggy when I had reached the port. I could see a small, travel size ship, like a small cruise. "That," I pointed at the boat to Tails, "is what we're riding in?" Tails nodded. It looked under the weather and the paint was scuffed. Nervousness groped at my stomach as I saw the huge body of water that seemed to go on for miles. **

**You know where you come to a point and you can hear a certain song playing in the background. Like a theme song for that situation. I can hear **_**It's the End of the World**_** playing.**

**The Chaotix team walked onto the bridge. Everybody looked annoyed by Charmy. He was wearing a pirate hat. **_**This is going to be a very long trip**_**, I thought growling. I heard someone behind me giggling. "This is going to be a long trip!" the person said as I noticed it was a girl. She had a familiar voice. But it seemed so much more sweeter and softer. I turned around and gasped under my breath. Amy stood there gazing out into the sea. **

**Fifteen year old Amy Rose...she was more beautiful than in my dreams...Did I say that out loud?**

**She wore the same sundress she wore on my sixteenth birthday party. Same shoes, same ribbon, same makeup. It was like déjà vu! She looked my way and smiled slightly. "Amy..." I said so soft it was almost a whisper. I walked up to her. "Hey Soni...kku?" she said a little nervous. I laughed. "Call me whatever Ame's...I don't care." She smiled big; I could've sworn that tears formed in her eyes. I then did something I've never really done before. **

**I...hugged her...I guess. **

**The hug that we shared was so long and so relieving. We both sighed as we rested our heads on each others shoulders, our eyes closed, hearts pounding, breaths being released in small gasps. It was undeniably perfect.**

**After a few minutes, we broke and gazed into each others eyes. "It's good to see ya again Ame's," I said surely and sincerely. She nodded and I took her hand leading to the boat. **

**Of course, that's when my stomach churned again. We walked onto the boats deck and looked out. The surf below wasn't at all calm and peaceful. It looked a flock of white birds who had just flown away from something dangerous. I looked at Amy nervously. She smiled and patted my shoulder. "It's gonna be okay Sonic. The captain said they hadn't seen any storms or hurricanes on the radar."**

**I felt like I was going to hurl! Water...the one thing on this planet I was scared of...and I was surrounded by it.**

**Like? Reviews please!! It's gonna get rocky in the next chapter!**

**Courtney Bluestreak**


	3. Yup, I'm gonna Throw up

**We set out on our "Voyage" by midday. Charmy was screaming about on the ship ordering people around like: **

"**Alright you scalawags! Get yer tails up and get to work! Knuckster, you hoist the sail! And Sonic, you swap the poop deck! HA! I SAID POOP! HA HA HA HA HA!!"**

**It was getting just A LITTLE annoying.**

**I shared a room with Knuckles and Tails. Which was PERFECT for me. Three best friends playing Poker for Power Rings day and night. Since I won most of the poker games, I had more power rings than I could ask for, which came in handy later. I tucked one under my glove cuff, for safe keeping.**

**When I wasn't in my room, drinking some nasty milky stuff for getting seasick, I was hanging out with Amy. We'd sit on the deck and just talk and talk and talk. It was pretty cool actually.**

**By the fifth day, the sky had become rather cloudy and dark storm clouds were in the distance. The boat rocked more now and my daily routine of hurling over the boats deck became more hourly. Bile had become the regular taste in my mouth. It made me feel horrible and cracked my pride like ice.**

**Amy also had become seasick. One time we were both hurling over the boats deck.**

"**There's a storm a blowin'!" the captain yelled as the wind started picking up. Waves crashed upon the boat like bricks. I walked up to the captains deck. "We have to turn around Captain!" I yelled over the screaming wind. But the captain refused. "No storm has blown Cap'n Goldfist away! And it ain't gonna do it today!" **

"**DUDE! You have to turn this thing around! We'll be killed!"**

**But he still refused and made me leave the deck. The wind outside was so strong it took me a couple minutes to get back down beneath to our rooms. Amy was standing there, wrapped in a blanket and scared. "What's going on out there?!" she asked worried, "Tails is trying to get Cream to calm down and Vector's calming Charmy down and..."**

**I smiled. She looked at me with her sweet eyes and I took her hand. "You need someone to calm you down?" I asked.**

"**That would be great..."**

**I picked her up and carried her back to where everybody was. "Looks like we got a stowaway guys!" everybody laughed as I sat her on a bed beside Cream and she held me close. **

**Heaven...**

**The boat rocked once before it hit something and the lights went out. Everyone screamed until I whistled in a high pitch. "EVERYBODY CHILL! I'll go up to the top and see what's going on!"**

"**I'll go too!" came a voice. Amy's voice. She reached out for me.**

**I shook my head, "Amy no...I don't want you to go! You might get hurt!"**

"**So what!" she said grabbing my arm in the darkness, "At least I'll be by your side...with the one I ****still**** love..."**

**Shock choked my words and I grabbed her hand. I led her through the hallway by memory until we reached the stairs. We climbed up clumsily until I reached the door. I pulled on the handle and opened the door.**

**Rain poured and lightning flashed with loud thunders following. The winds were blowing at high speeds pushing us both off course. I grabbed her hand and led her through the storm until I reached the door. "CAPTAIN!! PLEASE TURN—" **

**At that moment, the boat was hit by a wave, engulfing everything with salty water. I was torn from Amy's hand and pushed off the deck. I fell into the ocean.**

**Water surrounded me and I struggled to surface. The waves hit me like stones. Every time I would come up for air, I'd be pushed back under again. My lungs screamed for oxygen as I dog paddled through the water. But, just as I was about to reach the top, my lungs gave way and I blacked out. **

_I screamed as the water tore Sonic and me apart. I saw him fly into the ocean. I stood, steadied myself then dived into the water._

The captain's eyes widened. "MAN OVERBOARD!" he screeched ringing a bell. Everybody came out as they heard the bell. Tails gasped, "SONIC! AMY!" He looked into the water. They were gone.

Yay!! Amy's in the story now. Don't worry she starts off the next chapter!! Reviews Please!!

Courtney Bluestreak (HXC!!!!)


	4. This Might Not Be Bad

_I opened my eyes under the raging salty water. I saw a blue figure and swam down. Sonikku, I thought as I swam. I grabbed one of his hands, my lungs screaming for air and swam to the top. As I surfaced, Sonic opened his eyes and gasped for breath. He then collapsed in my arms. "SONIC!" I screamed, fearing that he was hurt. I shook him a little and braced myself as another wave hit us pushing us farther from the boat. When I opened my eyes again the boat was nowhere to be seen. _

_I turned my attention back to Sonic._

**Water was all around me! Land was nowhere around me! I was now freaking out. **

**I clung to whoever was holding on to me. "Amy..." I said breathing in gasps. Oxygen was so good.**

"**Sonikku! Are you alright?!"**

**She treaded the water to stay above as I held onto her, wet, cold, and might I add scared. "I'm...fine," I said shivering, "I'm fine now Ame's...thanks for...saving me." She nodded. "Just hold onto me Sonic, and I'll swim. Maybe we can find land before nightfall."**

**I wrapped my arms around her neck from behind. She swam through the waves, but I knew she couldn't swim like that forever. She was already showing a sign of fatigue. **

**She fought through the waves as more hit us. I looked around for land. Until I spotted it, an island. "Ame's! THERE!" I pointed at the large, uncharted island in front of us. "O...K..." she swam a little more. The water got real shallow about a couple hundred feet from dry land. It was enough where I could stroll through it. Amy took one step and collapsed into my arms, tired from the swimming. I picked her up and made my way to the shore.**

**I laid her down on the beach, the rain still pouring and lightning still blazing through the sky. I hoped everyone aboard the ship was okay. My heart stopped as I realized something. What if the gang didn't know we were knocked off the boat? The radio was down since the electricity was. I tried my communicator. "Tails! Tails! Can you hear me? Over," I said into it. Nothing. Instead, there was a sharp crackling and it shorted out. **

**I screamed at my luck and ripped the communicator off my wrist, chunking it into the ocean. "TAKE IT!" I screamed flopping to the ground. It hit me that there was a very good possibility that nobody would find us. We were all alone. We were stranded.**

************

**I woke up the next morning. The sun was still behind dark clouds. I had moved me and Amy under a small bush I had found. **

**Amy was on the other side of me, sleeping like a baby. I didn't want to wake her, but I had to. **

"**Amy..." I said softly shaking her a little. She stirred and looked up at me. "Sonic...Where...are we?"**

**She sat up as I didn't answer. She asked me again. "I don't know Ame's...some uncharted island. I don't even think animals live in this place."**

"**Did you try your communicator?"**

**I smiled slightly, knowing I had been just a little immature with the whole "TAKE IT!" thing. "Yeah...but it didn't work. The water must have got in it."**

"**Well, let's see it!"**

**Oh crap...now I'd have to tell her that I chunked it in the ocean. So, I told her. She glared at me. "SONIC!" she screamed, "What the heck were you thinking?! Our only communication with the gang and you threw it in the sea! HOW COULD YOU?!"**

"**I'm sorry Ame's! OK! I WASN'T THINKING! We were stranded on some island, it was raining, I was tired, I was mad, AND YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS! OK! PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES! WE'RE NOT PERFECT!!"**

**We glared darkly at each other. Amy opened her mouth to say something but stopped and started to cry. My anger lowered as Amy embraced me. I hugged her back. "Hey," I said stroking her hair, "I'm sorry...I guess we're both stubborn aren't we?" **

**Amy looked up and giggled. "Yeah, I'm sorry too Sonic...We'll get out of here together okay?"**

"**Hey that's my line!"**

**We both laughed.**

**************

**We both set out to find shelter and food. First, we needed water and we couldn't drink the ocean water. To our relief, we found a small pool of water with a waterfall running down a cliff. We decided to see what was on the other side of the cliff. **

**From the top of the water fall, you could see the entire island. Trees with strange blossoms and gigantic leaves, tropical birds, wild flowers. It was amazing!**

**We found our shelter first. A cave beside a river and that was not too damp inside. I broke open a rock and found that it was hollow inside. Perfect for drinking out of.**

**For bedding, me and Amy found some large leaves, each big enough for us to sleep on. We broke six off the tree so we could each have three to pile up and make it more comfortable.**

**By nightfall, the sky was so clear! The stars were as big as diamonds and the moon had a silvery shine. **

"**Sonic," Amy said as the night began to get chilly, "We need light. Gosh, if I only knew that old stick trick to get a fire started..."**

**I laughed. "No prob," I said picking up two dry sticks. I rubbed them together frantically until a spark jumped and the two sticks were on fire. I placed them in a dry spot of dirt along with dry leaves. "And we have a fire!" I said turning to Amy. She looked impressed and smiled.**

"**I'll stay up and watch the fire tonight Sonic," Amy offered later that night. I turned to her on my leaf mound and shook my head. "No Ame's. I will. You need your rest."**

"**But you do too! You've been doing all the work around here Sonic! I want to help too!" she wined batting her eyelashes at me. **

**I gave in and turned over. I then felt a soft brush against my cheek. Like a kiss. I opened my eyes and looked up. Amy smiled. "Goodnight Sonic..."**

_I sighed as Sonic closed his eyes. He's so cute when he sleeps. His chest moves up and down so slowly sometimes it looks like he doesn't breath at all. And, thank heavens, he doesn't snore. He doesn't even make a sound. _

_As soon as he was asleep, I kissed him again on the cheek. How wonderful it was just to be there, with him. He wasn't holding me, hugging me, or kissing me. He was just there, with me, in each others presence. _

_Heaven..._

_I got on my leaf mound that we made and turned on the opposite side from Sonic. I slowly drifted off. Tomorrow I would go find some food. _

Next chapters gonna be fun to write!! Sonic's not gonna like it ;)

Courtney Bluestreak


	5. Blood and Teeth

**I opened my eyes the next morning feeling completely refreshed. I could've lived like that! No worrying at all! Nothing mattered, no evil, no chaos, no bombs, no guns, just life. I turned over to wake up Amy. My heart jumped. She wasn't there! "Amy?!" I asked, screaming a bit. I turned as I didn't hear a voice, but a vicious growl. I breathed hard as I looked around. "Who's there?" I asked gulping. A rock was knocked off to the floor. It had come from the ceiling. I looked up and gasped, heart stopping. A cat like animal growled and jumped down from the cave ceiling. It was a jaguar. I stood up and backed away from the cat. It growled again. It lunged forward at incredibly high speeds, slashing my arm. I yelped and fell onto the floor. It circled me as I sat up. But I had a trick up my sleeve. The power ring I had slipped under my cuff was still there. I took it off and absorbed its power. I ran around the cave as the jaguar ran after me. I stopped as I didn't see it. It was almost like it disappeared. I circled the room waiting for it to appear. Nothing. **_**It must've gave up**_**, I thought.**

**I was about to go look for Amy when something leapt on me from behind. I landed on the ground, stomach first. The jaguar was on top of me! I screamed and kicked it. It scraped my back with its large claws a dragged me to it. I was**

**face-to-face with it. I screamed as it sliced me across the stomach, blood spurting and reached for my power ring when I noticed it was not in my hand. **

**The jaguar continued the scrape and bite at me. I punched at it and kicked it. But whenever I got free, it would just pounce back on me. It bit my arms and legs. My blood dripped from its teeth and claws. I let out a cry and screamed, "AMY!!" For seconds more, the jaguar just continued with its wrath. Then, it was knocked off me as something hit it. I looked back. **

_I continued hitting the jaguar with my hammer. The nasty creature! Trying to eat MY Sonikku! It growled and scratched me. I screamed as blood trickled down my arm. Now it was gonna pay! I swung my hammer at its body and it collapsed to the ground. Anger flowed through my body as I screamed, smashing its skull._

_I felt like an animal! Killing it like that! But, I had to save Sonic._

_I gasped as I turned back to him. His blood covered the ground in spots. I ran over to him and placed his head on my lap. "Sonic...I'm so sorry..." I whispered with a cry. He shushed me placing his hand on my cheek. "Hey," he said, "It's alright..."_

_With that he closed his eyes, tears spilling out._

**I moaned as pain flowed through my body intensely. Amy dragged me onto my leaf mound. "Oh Sonic..."she said softly trying to apologize again, "I'm so sorry for leaving you! I went to go find food...I'm so sorry!" She started to cry as she embraced me in her arms. I breathed heavily as tears blurred my eyes. She stroked my back spines, my blood covering her hands. I had scrapes on my back, arms, chest, face and bites on my legs, arms, and side. The jaguar had actually bit off a little of my arm for a small chunk of my upper arm was gone, showing my bloody biceps. The pain was so intense. I moaned, cried, and whimpered as the pain increased throughout the minutes. Amy cried too.**

**But there was absolutely nothing we could do. We were out in the middle of nowhere. No doctors or hospitals were around.**

"**I...feel so...so..."**

**Amy pressed her finger to my lips. A sudden jolt ran through my body at the touch on my lips. Warm blood rushed through my cheeks causing me to blush as she began to stroke my face. **

"**Everything's going to be fine Sonic****," ****she convinced me softly "...you need to rest..."**

**Her soft touch helped me to rest and not muse on the pain. I was lost in her gentle caress. So lost, that the touch soothed me to a deep sleep.**

**The next day, most of the pain was gone except for in my stomach and arm. Though, a cold substance numbed the feeling. I looked down at my stomach. A blue piece of material wrapped around it, damp with ice cold water. My arm was the exact same way. "Ame's...you there?" I saw a head pop up in the cave with a bright smile. I smiled back as Amy walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. "I'm so glad your better Sonic! Are you?" I nodded. "Yeah, I feel great! But...I don't really think I'm gonna be able to walk….Thank you Amy…for taking care of me…"**

**She smiled softly "You're very welcome, Sonic...Just tell me to do something and I'll do it!"**

"**Okay...did you find anything to eat?"**

**Amy laughed. "Of course I did! You can count on me!"**

**Amy walked out and then returned with something on a leaf that smelt really good. "Fish!" she exclaimed, "I caught them in the river over there!"**

"**With what?"**

"**My dress. I went for a swim and saw the fish swim by. I used my dress to catch them."**

**She giggled as I rolled my eyes. "Well it's better than nothing," I said sticking a piece of the chopped up fish in my mouth, "Tastes like salmon!"**

**We both laughed. She helped me sit on the floor by her and we ate the fish. It was almost like a date! We could've gone on like this forever. It was so peaceful and I really couldn't hide anything from her. I was just myself, not Sonic the superhero or Sonic the international celebrity, just Sonic the Hedgehog. Nothing else.**

Short Chapter but the next one will be long. It's gonna get a little heated with the romance so be ready!

Courtney Bluestreak


	6. Eyes On Fire

Okay, soooo I lied about this one being longer. Cause it's not.

**That night we both sat around the campfire. Two days had gone by really fast. And I had a feeling that it was going to go even faster.**

"**Hey Sonic," Amy asked me suddenly, "Do you...you know...miss the gang. I mean Tails is like your brother. Knuckles is your best...rival! Hee hee...Do you...miss them?"**

**I sat back against a log and nodded. I did miss them. They were like my family. Knuckles, Tails, and Cream were like my siblings. Vanilla had taken care of all of us. The chaotix were like my cousins. Amy...I wasn't really sure yet I guess. I could say a friend but she was now so much more to me than just "a friend". **

"**Yeah...I do...do you?"**

**She nodded. "I miss Tails's crazy inventions, Knuckles's anger management problems and his cocky humor, Cream's laugh and Cheese's dancing, Charmy's screaming, Espio's humming, Vector's blush when he's talking to Vanilla...all of those simple things that make life perfect. This island life is great, but its not home..."**

**Amy was so right. If we were home, I would've never got attacked. I would be with Tails, listening to his awesome ideas. Or with Knuckles, badmouthing each other or flirting with girls. Or with Cream watching her make something for her mom.**

**Or I would be with Amy. Running from her, laughing as she called my name in the loudest tone. And, when she did finally catch me, she'd topple me to the ground and stare me in the eyes as I struggled to get up.**

**All of those things made life way past cool! I really did miss home...**

"**Do you think, we'll ever get home?" Amy asked me as I noticed she was a lot closer to me than before.**

**I wish I could've answered her. But, this situation was one of the only few that I really doubted on. We were stranded on an island, on uncharted island in that fact, miles from civilization and surrounded by...water...ugghhh....**

"**Sonic?" Amy asked again after a couple minutes of silence. I turned to her, my heart skipping a beat. Her eyes...wow...they were freaking beautiful. They seemed to be clusters of emeralds from the lightest shade to the darkest. The red fire gleamed off them and made them shine with a surreal light. I then, without really thinking, pulled her closer—then pulled away before she got the wrong idea. "Sorry..." I mumbled. She stiffed a laugh and hesitated to meet my eyes.**

**Grand...I blew my chance of ever seeing those beautiful eyes again.**

**BUT MAYBE I COULD!**

**I turned to her and opened my arms slightly. She turned to me (there's those eyes! YES!) **

**I pulled her close again and cuddled her in my arms. We both sighed, holding each other close. I smiled and wrapped one arm around her neck.**

**I sighed again and blushed as those weird thoughts came back into my mind. Embracing her, running my fingers through her hair, hugging her, and really wondering if those lips were as soft as they looked or were they even softer?**

_I was FINALLY in his arms. He held me close. I held him. And it seemed to me like he was going to kiss me earlier. _

_I got a good look at his eyes. They were a beautiful green (sort of like mine) but lighter, like a jade green. And the fire's flames danced in them so gracefully reflecting his valiant structure and attitude. His blue spines seemed to flow in the trivial breeze that was blowing through the island. _

_He must hate being hurt. Not being able to run or walk easily, much less his pride being cracked. And, it broke my heart to see him in so much pain that actual tears flowed from his eyes._

_Sonic and crying usually don't fit in the same category._

_I rested my head against his chest sighing. It was so wonderful and like no other fantasy I had daydreamed about. I didn't need for him to hug or kiss me at that moment. Just being there with me was all that mattered._

_For a moment, I thought someone was watching us. It was odd. I thought I saw a head poke out of the bushes on the other side of the stream. I cocked my head; it was gone. So I shrugged it off returning my attention to Sonic. _

_Now I was on cloud nine._

"_Amy..." he said running his fingers through my hair._

**One more wonderful thought to go: Kissing her.**

"_Yes, Sonic?" I said gulping._

"_I'll stay up and watch the fire tonight okay? You go to bed."_

"_What?" I exclaimed, "Sonic! You're hurt! I can't let you—"_

_I was abruptly stopped as Sonic pressed his lips to my mouth softly. My heart skipped two beats and my cheeks flushed. I closed my eyes and kissed him back with a burning passion, running my hand along the side of his face and neck. But, he pulled away before it even began._

"_Ame's...I'll do it. You did it the last two nights. Go to bed babe."_

_Did Sonic just call me "BABE"?_

_I did what I was told, still romanticized, and laid down on my leaf mound, closing my eyes._

_Tonight just couldn't get any better as I felt a brush on my forehead. I looked up. Sonic stood there and smiled. "Night Ame's..." _

**Wow...my first kiss...I know that sounds a little prissy and...stupid. But WHOA! I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Even though it was my intentions, it was so surreal. Her lips seemed to press against mine so...perfectly and softly. As if it was meant to be—If WE were meant to be. **

**I watched her fall asleep and ran my fingers through her hair that was spread out over the mound. Her spines were so soft. Knuckles says they're sharp. I don't feel serration. I feel...heaven...I'm getting too deep aren't I?**

**After a while I put out the fire and curled up on my mound and faced Amy. Her face shined in the touch of moonlight shining in the cave. Her hand lay right by her head. I allowed one of my hands to slowly wander onto hers and stroked it gently. Her face was the last thing I saw before falling asleep. **


	7. We're Not Alone, Baby

Okay in this chapter, I'm gonna speak of some things that are just "random" to whoever is reading this. But that's because this isn't my first story. I've written MAANNNNYYY Sonic fanfics but they all got deleted so this is the only one I can post for right now.

In some of my other stories, Sonic and the gang go to school where they learn stuff about their planet. There are natives everywhere on Mobius who still speak "Ancient Mobian" LOL. Sonic learns it in one of my fics, so I'll give you a heads up about that one cause I'm about to talk about it in this chapter. Oh and omg, There are two curse words in here.

_This probably sounds really stupid but tonight, I had a nightmare. That thing popping its head out of the bushes, whatever it was, scared me. I had a dream that it was a native, living on the island, who came and killed me._

_Yeah, stupid..._

_But I was so scared. I didn't want to wake Sonic, who was sleeping peacefully on his mound beside me. (Sigh) _

_I closed my eyes again, trying to think of Sonic kissing me then of someone killing me. I was almost asleep, when I felt someone's arms around me. I sighed, but was stopped short when I smelt this odd smell. Like something sweaty. EW!_

_I looked up. It wasn't Sonic. No, Sonic was not even on his mound any more. He was on the ground, knocked out. I screamed as this guy was not hugging me, but tying me up. He pulled me off my mound, gagged me, and tied me to a post. I kicked and screamed with no luck of getting free. I was then hit by something hard. My vision blurred as I watched people take me out of the cave and I blacked out._

"**AAAAAAMMMMYYYYY!!!!" I screamed as I opened my eyes again and jumped up. She was gone! No where! "They've taken her!" I screamed running out of the cave. My stomach throbbed as I ran through the island at high speeds, though slower than my typical rate. **

**Those people were not JUST people. They were cannibals. THEY WERE GOING TO EAT AMY!! Fear groped at every part of my body as tears blurred my eyes.**

**YES! I'M CRYING OKAY!! **

**I ran so fast that the gash on my stomach started to bleed again. But I didn't care! I would bleed gallons of blood to see Amy alive and safe!**

**Trees were nothing but blurs and figures as I ran faster (about 550-650 MPH) I wanted to go Sonic Boom but couldn't gather enough strength. **

**THEN! I saw them! Marching through the trees with Amy tied to a post, hanging upside down. They were chanting words I couldn't make out but I knew what language they were speaking: Ancient Mobian. I had learned it in school. One of those evil electives. I knew this would came in handy.**

**As soon as I was on them, my incredible speeds made a log look like a blur and I tripped over it, flying into the air. I braced myself from hitting the ground when I landed in a cool, clear, WET substance. WATER!! AHHHHHH!!**

**I swam (what I could anyway) to the top. The current dragged me swiftly down the river and I caught onto a tree root sticking out of the rivers bank. **

**Now I would never reach Amy in time. "DAMN RIVER!!" I yelled, tears running down my cheeks. I pulled myself out of the water lying on the ground. My only chance of ever finding Amy before she's sacrificed to some stupid, deceptive god had washed away with the ill-fated river. **

**I buried my face in my hands in disbelief at my luck. I would've never admitted it, but the situation, being stranded on an island with Amy for three days, has made me realize my love for her. At first, I only was attracted to her. She was gorgeous, had beautiful eyes, and was not the twelve year old Amy who chased me around all day. She was now a mature...woman. I woman I had fallen in love with.**

**And, now...she was gone. I could get up and run through the island again, trying to find them, but what good would it do? I was out numbered hundreds to one. Yes I was faster and probably stronger than most of them, but there was also another chance that while I could be fighting them, they'd just go ahead and kill her without the religious ceremony.**

**I looked up after a while when I heard the chanting again. My heart skipped a beat as I saw a type of house. It was made out of mud and grass. What the heck?**

**Then I saw a clearing with a huge bonfire lighting it. People danced around it in...weird ways. I saw people emerge from the forest—With Amy! Maybe there was some luck after all! The river had floated me all the way to their camp! YES! MAYBE WATER ISN'T TO BAD! **

"**Oh beautiful, wonderful river!" I exclaimed " I COULD KISS YOU!"**

**Um…No?…**

**I hid underneath some bushes. And just my luck. My perfect luck that is. They sat Amy, still tied to the pole, right in front of me. **

**The sight broke my heart. She was gagged, tied, and knocked out with a ugly wound on the side of her head. I quickly got out of the bushes, making sure no one could see me and untied her. I picked her up after she was free and was then grabbed. Amy was torn from me and I was on the ground a rope being tied around my wrists. A gnarled echidna with a thorn through his lip (UGH!) came up to me.**

**HA! I can't wait to get home and tell Knuckles "Hey! Guess what your kind tried to do to my girl friend!"**

**The echidna was about a foot taller than me and was holding a club with a sharp thorn on the front. Perfect for pounding into someone's head— **

**Oh shit...**

**He looked at me with sharp eyes as I struggled to get free. Amy was awake by then. I looked up at her and smiled a bit. "Ame's..." I whispered. Then I said so softly, I was actually just mouthing, "I love you..."**

**I looked back up at the echidna as he starting speaking to his people. Of course it was in Ancient Mobian, so I had to decipher what he was saying.**

"**My friends!" he roared, "This hedgehog has disobeyed our gods! He shall be punished! And then we shall consume the girl!"**

**The village cheered as he turned back to me. My heart pounded and sweat dripped from my forehead. He slung the club back.**

"_No...Sonic...he can't die..."_

_I began to cry as the crowed continued to roar._

**I was NOT going to die this way. Not in front of Amy.**

**I yelled, "WAIT!" in Ancient Mobian. The man stopped, a bit surprised. I sighed in relief. "If you kill me," I said trying to remember all the words I had learned, "Your gods will not be pleased. Your gods do want— DO NOT want you to kill but to let us go. They don't like you devouring on other people. If you eat us your gods will bestow their wrath against you!"**

**Oh my gosh...what did I just say? I mean who knows what their 'gods' want. Their not even real!**

**The crowd gasped and the echidna dropped his club. "LET US GO!" I screamed, "Or YOU shall be punished!" **

**The echidna screamed and dropped to the ground. (Ha ha ha!) They all did. One came up and untied me and I untied Amy. She immediately embraced me.**

**Finally...**

"**Oh Sonic...I was so scared...thank you..."**

**Did she forget I said the BIG words? I love you? Duh! **

**Just before we were about to leave another echidna came up and started speaking. I tried to decipher but he was speaking to fast.**

**The echidna who was about to kill me was now about to kill me again! Whatever the other echidna told the village supposedly proved me wrong. I took Amy's hand and began to run. But one caught me by the foot before I could speed off. I immediately was beat on. I shouted as the entire village began to swarm around me. I heard Amy scream and make her way through the middle— With her hammer! YEAH BABY! She hit the echidna's as she went by. I was by then, out.**

_Poor Sonic! He was out cold and getting slashed to pieces. Whips slung, rocks were being thrown...I could hear clubs hitting him. I heard a snap and thought they had probably broke something on him. "SONIC!! SONIC!!" I yelled making my way through the crowd. _

_And, there was the sight that tore me apart inside. Sonic lay on the ground, blood flowing from cuts, scrapes and wounds. The disgusting people were beating on him. I screamed and whacked one man with my hammer, making him fly onto five. The crowd backed away as I slung my hammer, a threatening snarl on my face. I then saw a man— with fire! THEY WERE NOT GOING TO BURN HIM TOO! But before I could reach the man, he dropped the torch close to Sonic's body. "NO!" I screamed loud and long swinging my hammer at the man. He fell back with a screech. The fire torched Sonic's arm and side. I pulled him away, throwing dirt on the fire that was burning on him and putting it out. We were close to the river._

_I didn't want the fire to grow large, so I filled my dress with water and splashed it on the fire._

_Then something WEIRD happened. The people screamed as the water splashed a little on some of them. They began wiping it off and rolling on the ground. _

_This gave me a chance to run. I pulled Sonic up on my back (Which wasn't easy) and ran back through the island trying to find our cave._

_I guess they didn't like water. And I thought Sonic had problems. I couldn't wait to tell Sonic that water pretty much saved his life._

_I found our cave by following the river. I figured there was probably only one river flowing throughout the island._

_I laid Sonic on his mound, and held his hand. I couldn't help to let some tears fall from my eyes. I rested my head in my arms sobbing. _

_I then got up and bandaged his wounds. My dress was gonna be as short as I used to wear them by the time we got off the island._

So the next chapter should be a little hotter with the romance…muahahaha!

Courtney Bluestreak (SCREAMO EMO ROCK!!!!!!)


	8. When The Fire Goes Out

**I woke up feeling exhausted and was in severe pain. I whimpered as the pain increased when I moved my head and arms. I saw Amy's head pop up. She sat on the side of the mound and held my hand. "Sonic..."**

**I smiled a little and then let out a small cry tears flooding my cheeks. I reached up and stroked her cheek softly. She stroked my spines (which feels SO good)**

"**I wonder," I said grimacing with a cry, "If we didn't have...pain...and suffering...what would we have? It would still...have to...be painful..."**

**Amy smiled her eyes gazing at the back of the cave.**

"**Love..." she said**

**I turned my head to her, perplexed. **

"**Love hurts," she said ever so softly, "It breaks hearts, It sacrifices, It's so sad sometimes....you hate it..."**

**I immediately felt a wave of guilt crash upon me. **

"**But," she continued, "It's the only reason this world survives."**

**I smirked a little. "This world...is so full of hatred...it doesn't deserve a sweet thing like love..." I said coldly. It was the coldest thing I had ever said about this world. But was also hating everything besides Amy at this point. **

**She shook her head and continued stroking my spines. "No Sonic...you're wrong...this world has love. If it didn't, there wouldn't be a world..."**

**I smiled. "Well hey," I said with my eyes closed, "You would know. You're practically made of love." **

**Her eyes softened, "You are too Sonic...You wouldn't be a hero if you didn't love...You wouldn't be saving millions of lives everyday if you didn't love...you have a love for running...a love for fighting...for freedom..."**

"**For you..."**

**I said it. I loved her. No doubt about it. This situation made realize it.**

**She turned toward me with a look of slight confusion on her face as I sat up. I heard her gulp as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. I whispered in her ear softly, "I love you Amy Rose..."**

**She looked at me with emotional, romanticized eyes.**

**I then kissed her, so passionately, so lovingly as I always wanted it to be like. It went on for moments more, so deep and soft I wish it would've gone on forever. **

**When we broke we couldn't help but just kiss again, deeper than before.**

**Our first kiss when we were around the campfire was great. But this one just seemed so much more different. I could actually feel our passion and emotion for each other wrap the kiss. **

**We broke for air, breathing softly gazing into each others eyes, the moonlight shining on both pairs. I stroked her cheek smiling. I held her closely.**

"**Ame's..."**

**I was incredibly speechless. Nothing came out except for her name and she whispered mine. We kissed again deeply. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, pulling her into my lap. It went on for what seemed like hours before I finally pulled her down with me as I laid back on my bed (re…mound). We laid there, still embracing and kissing. She broke just to kiss my cheek and then neck. I did the same, running my hand down her back side and thighs. Finally, she stopped and rested against my chest, cuddling. "I love you Sonic…" she whispered, running her hand along my chest. I sighed, staring up at the ceiling of the cave, my eyes half-lidded. "I love you too Ame's…" I whispered back. She leaned over me, her eyes sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight. The fire had gone out. **

**She kissed me softly and I kissed her back again before I felt her lips slowly stop pressing on mine and her head rolled to the side, into my shoulder. She had fallen asleep. I smiled and just closed my eyes, also slowly drifting into a deep, amazing sleep.**

**I woke up the next morning, not sitting up, just staring at the ceiling. Amy was beside me, cuddling up to me. Her smell drifted through the air. Wild Roses and Strawberries. That was her scent. And her kiss was sweeter than anything I've ever tasted. I couldn't even tell you what it tasted like. It wasn't candy, it wasn't fruit, it wasn't sugar or flowers…it was just the taste of Amy Rose. I was the first to discover it and would hopefully be the only one.**

**I slowly and gently kissed the top of her head, her hair brushing up around my face. It too had a scent…couldn't make it out either thought. Her eyes popped open and she smiled. "Morning babe..."I said, softly kissing her. I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped hers around my neck. After a few moments, we broke and she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "How are you wounds?" **

**I sat up and winced. Maybe making out with her all night wasn't the best thing to do with open wounds…**

**"They'll…They'll be fine…" I said. I bit my lip. The blood was quickly seeping through the bandages...**

**Our mission for today was to find the beach and build a bonfire for any planes that might come by.**

"**You know Amy baby," I said searching for the beach while she trekked behind me, "I hope those people we were SUPPOSED to be saving are alright. And I hope Eggman hasn't decided to take over now that I'm gone."**

**Amy giggled. "I think Eggman's smart enough to hold back JUST in case you came out of nowhere."**

"**Well, let's just hope he's not gonna be stupid."**

**Amy laughed but then stopped. I turned to her and noticed she was gazing ahead. "What's up babe?"**

**Amy's eyes were wide with fear and she pointed ahead. I turned and gasped.**

**Of all places...**

**Metal Sonic stood there with his red eyes glowing and metal fists clenched. "What do you want metal head?" I threw at him. He didn't answer until he turned around and flew off "You-will-see-Sonic-the-Hedgehog."**

"**Come on Ame's," I said pulling her hand, "We gotta find the beach before any more trouble."**

**I had the slightest feeling that there was more where Metal Sonic came from.**


	9. Really? Now? Here?

_As Sonic tugged me along, I began to remember what happened the night before. Sonic loves me. We're in love. _

_I was very afraid for a while that…I would have to give up. After his sixteenth birthday party…when I embarrassed myself…I felt like I needed to give up._

_But, he loves me. We're really in love. This isn't just another daydream. _

_I pulled myself closer to him, holding on to his arm. He stopped for a minute and turned to me. He leaned down and ever so softly, kissed me. I smiled when we broke. His lips tasted like sugar or something. And he smelled of the summer air and whatever cologne he had been wearing with unfortunately a mixture of blood._

_I glanced at his wounds. They were bad. Like, REALLY bad. I was very surprised he was able to walk. He didn't break anything, but there was still that gash on his stomach. It had been torn open again from those freaky cannibals. And the concussion on his head was even then bleeding still. He put a wrap around it (from my dress, ya know. It's as short as my red mini dress now) but it was still bleeding through._

_We came to a clearing. Sonic held his hand up. "What is it Sonic?" I whispered. He looked around eyes darting back and forth. "It's way too quiet…" He said bending into a fighting position._

_There was a tight squeeze on my arm and I screamed. Sonic gasped and spun around. Eggman stood there and had a hold of my arm. "Why hello Sonic...I saw you and Amy swim to the shore...It just took me a couple days to get here because of the waves. That boat I rented is very under the weather."_ 

_He started to laugh maniacally. He grabbed my other arm and I screamed again._

**DAMNIT! JUST WHAT I NEEDED! Eggman to come waltzing up! **

**I grabbed Amy's arm and Eggman immediately let go.**

"**What do you want Egghead?!" I shouted shooting a murderous glare at him. He shrugged. "Those people across the island didn't need your help Sonic. It was all a part of my plan! Tails called me—I mean, should I say "Captain Goldfist"**

"**What?! YOU are Captain Goldfist?"**

"**Not technically. The one you rescued died of a heart attack last year. So I decided to take his place on your little voyage"**

"**So you knew there was a storm! It was all part of you plan to kill me!"**

***This part of the story has been censored out because of my extreme loss of control with my colorful language***

**Let's continue...**

"**Yes," he continued "You're quite right my friend. I knew you and Amy would find this island, since it's only half a mile from where you fell off. Now, you have no weapons, no allies, no chaos emeralds, NOTHING! So now I shall destroy you!"**

**He began his "evil" laugh again. Omgosh!!! I'm gonna blow!!**

**Metal Sonic came out and tackled me to the ground. I knocked him off and ran into the islands jungle. **

**He caught up a second after that and I was forced to go faster. I felt every scab rip open again. We pushed each other for lead and I tripped him getting ahead. But he just caught up to me again.**

**Suddenly, in an epiphany, I knew I could win. I just needed to lead him...to the cannibals village. **

**We kept running until we came to their camp where I stopped in the middle of it. He stopped also. "What-are-you-doing-you-idiot?" he asked me. I smirked as the cannibals came out. Metal looked confused as the people surrounded him. I backed into the jungle and started jogging back as I heard a sharp crackle after a thud.**

**They wanted to kill me, and they did!**

**I got back to the clearing. Amy was sitting on the ground and Eggman had got into his Egg-Mobile. He growled. "Where is Metal?"**

"**You mean Scrap Metal?"**

**He let out another growl and flew off screaming, "I'll get you hedgehog! YOU'LL SEE!"**

**I helped Amy up and kissed her on the cheek. We started walking.**

**But I had began to feel very weary and fatigue had overcome me. My head swayed and my vision danced as everything was in doubles. I stopped and looked at myself. Dark blood dripped from all my wounds, staining my fur and gloves. My body began to feel heavy, as if gravity was pulling me to the ground as my world spun and my eyes rolled.**

_I began to worry as Sonic began to sway back and forth. With it being so hot and sticky out here, he could bleed more. _

_I was right. And I then realized it when Sonic fell back into my arms. "SONIC!" I screeched lying him down on the island floor. He moaned, breathing hard. "Ame's...go ahead of me...I'll catch up with you later—"_

"_But the cannibals—"_

"_Amy, just go! I'll take care of myself..."_

_I let out a cry and shook my head. I sat beside him stroking his spines. "I'm not leaving you Sonic the Hedgehog—"_

"_Amy! I'll be...fine..."_

"_No you won't! I can tell it in your voice! I'm not leaving—"_

"_Stop being stubborn Amy and just do as I say! Please! You can build the fire and wait for a plane to come. When it does, you can just come get me—"_

"_But what if I can't find you—"_

_Then he pulled me down to him and kissed me so firmly and full of such a passion I had never seen before._

"_Then go home baby...without me...And just remember that I love you—"_

"_YOU'RE CRAZY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I'm not leaving you! I love you!"_

_I was going to get my way! Hey! I always do, don't I?_

"_Amy! Please!" He begged, "Just go! I'll be okay baby..."_

_Tears flowed from my eyes as he stroked my cheek. I could tell he was getting tired and weary, which made my heart brake. I wasn't going to let him die._

"_I love you Ame's...no matter what...happens...just go Amy. Get out of here...go..."_

_He closed his eyes as I shook my head._

"_Sonic don't die...please...I love you..."_

_But he didn't wake up. I could tell he was still alive, but not for long. He was so over heated and tired and had lost so much blood. But we were far from the river and he couldn't drink the ocean water. I wouldn't leave his side._

_All I could do was cry and reluctantly let him die. I kissed him gently on the forehead and held his head in my arms._

_Then, as if it was meant to be, a thunder clapped throughout the sky. I gasped and stood up. The clouds were black, thick with rain clouds. A droplet of water fell on my nose and more came. One more clap of thunder and it started to pour. Like cats and dogs I tell you!_

_The rain fell on Sonic, and I knew this would make everything better! The rain poured on Sonic, drenching him. His spell overcame and he opened his eyes. "Sonic!" I exclaimed jumping on him._

**There's the good ol' Amy I love to see. I pressed my lips against hers when she jumped on me and we laid their in a warm hug.**

**Water had certainly saved my life and future. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for that shower.**


	10. Rescued With a New Future

**The gang found us a couple minutes later. I guess Eggman had pulled his ship up to the shore. We heard the commotion and thought it was the cannibals at first, but then saw Charmy with his pirate hat on. "SOOOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIICCCC!!! AAAAAMMMMMYYYYYYY!!!" He screamed louder than any being could possibly scream. Any being except Charmy.**

**Knuckles, Tails and Cream came after that. Tails and Cream jumped on us both, laughing.**

"**We missed y'all so much!" Tails exclaimed. I ruffled his bang "I missed ya too buddy!" I said standing up. Knuckles came up.**

**Crap...**

"**DUDE! I WAS WORRIED SICK!!" he roared. He tried to put me in a headlock again but I dodged it putting him in one.**

"**Okay Sonic! Stop!!" he screamed**

**I laughed and let him go. He grinned slyly taking me away from Amy. "So...how was it like being with the Rose?"**

**I smiled and looked back. Amy looked up from talking with Cream and smiled. I walked back over to her.**

"**Well," I said to her pulling her close, "We're going home Ame's..."**

**She pouted sticking out her bottom lip. "Aww...Can't we stay for just a little longer?" she asked. I glared playfully as she laughed and rested her head against my chest.**

**I noticed Knuckles watching, with his jaw dropped. Everybody was actually staring.**

"**No," Amy continued, "I wanna go home..."**

"**Me too babe...me too..."**

**I then kissed her, our lips meeting warm and soft. We both smiled as we heard everyone gasp and continued kissing. And…We heard Charmy yell, "GET A ROOM!" **

**Vector slapped his hand over the annoying, horrible, wretched, disgusting, Son of a— I mean sweet, adorable bee's face….yeah**

**When we broke, I picked her up and followed the gang back to the boat and headed home. Home at last.**

**Epilogue-**

**My next mission you ask? Hmm...I don't know! I guess I'll probably continue being a superhero battling robots and saving damsels in distress. Ya know…**

**But…everything's gonna get a little better I think. Cause now…I have someone to fight for. I'm not just fighting for freedom. I'm fighting for the freedom to be with the one I love, Amy Joy Rose Hedgehog.**

**So my next mission is probably my future. Eggman will be destroyed someday (I'll make sure of that). But while I'm working on that, I'm probably going to marry and have kids. **

**My future was simple to make. All I needed was a boat, Amy Rose, a jaguar, a couple hundred cannibals, and water. Mix it all together (hoping I come out alive) and you've got my PERFECT future. A future that's worth more than I could ever ask for.**

**So, I'm gonna destroy Eggman forever, marry and have a family, find another career— Oh! And probably, get some swimming lessons. **

**THE END!!**


End file.
